


Dreams

by Rebellion042



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Post-The House of Hades, Pre-The Blood of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellion042/pseuds/Rebellion042
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VERY short oneshots from (eventually maybe) each character's POV. Written before Blood Of Olympus came out, so it's obviously not canon compliant. Also relatively unedited, so I'm sorry for the way some things are phrased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leo

Leo sighed in exhaustion. He could practically feel the dark circles under his eyes. He had been up all night steering the Argo II (again) and was about to tag-team Hazel- it could be dangerous. Just a few more minutes, he thought. He kept driving, keeping his eyes glued to the horizon. But when he next glanced at his watch, it was 2:30, an hour later than it seemed was possible. Stumbling down the steps to Hazel’s cabin, he knocked on her door. She opened it slowly, looking wary. “It’s just me,” he said softly. Hazel relaxed and replied, “Of course. Do you need me to take over?” Normally he wouldn’t, but lately the Argo was acting strangely- it wouldn’t stay on course unless it was in manual, and Festus was slower to pick up things like, oh, that giant serpent that had attacked last night. Luckily, Frank had been on duty and had handled it. “Leo” Hazel’s voice snapped him out of daze. “I’ll take the helm. You go to bed, okay?” She hugged him. A couple of weeks ago, Leo would have been thrilled and slightly embarrassed, but ever since Malta, Hazel had become more of a sister to him. “Thanks.” He smiled weakly. He trudged to the engine room, where he slept better among the warm chugging of the machinery than in his cabin. Leo collapsed onto the pile of blankets he kept for just this reason and instantly fell asleep.  
\------  
“Leo…Leo. LEO!” A girl’s voice was yelling at him, slowly coming into focus as if on a radio. He opened his eyes and found he was on a beach. He had only seen the place once in his life, but…”Calypso?” Leo turned around in shock. She was standing right in front of him, as beautiful as ever.  
Calypso.  
“Holy Hephaestus,” he said. “Am I glad to see you, girl.” She smiled, and looked away, sniffing. “As am I,” she replied. There was something off, though. The way she was smiling had a bittersweet air. “I’m only communicating through dreams, Leo,” she warned. “It’s very unstable.” He wanted to find her, save her, so much that it hurt. It would be just as he had dreamed.  
Just as he had dreamed…  
“Have you been talking to me since I left Ogygia?”  
She rolled her eyes. “Yes, you dummy.” There, that was the Calypso he knew and loved. Wait, loved? Did he just think that? “I’m trying to get to you, I swear, Calypso, I really am, every spare min-“  
“Hush! The quest is more important.”  
Leo’s eyes burned. “I’m starting to wonder,” he said hoarsely. Calypso stepped forward and brushed his face with her hand, but Leo just felt as though a summer breeze had blown past him. He tried to catch her hand, but it just drifted through his. She leaned in to kiss him just as he woke up.

He was left with the swiftly-fading memory of a summer breeze and tears rolling down his face.


	2. Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and angst, Percabeth style.

Annabeth was back. Back in Tartarus, without Percy, fighting for her life against the arai and Nyx and millions of ambiguous horrors, until she saw Bob walk through them. She was saved! But instead of rescuing her, he grew claws and ripped through her and said, “Say hello to Dad for me,” ending the nightmare.   
She sat up in bed, shaky and clammy, tears running down her cheeks. Annabeth wiped her face and pulled on her dad’s Berkeley sweatshirt, just to have something that smelled like home. Rising unsteadily from the bed, she stumbled to the door and across the hall, pulling up short at Percy’s door. She knocked quietly. It opened, and as soon as Percy saw her leaning wearily against the doorframe, he pulled her into a hug. His hand brushed her face. He was shaking too. Not for the first time, Annabeth wondered how Nico had survived Tartarus alone. She and Percy were barely sane as it was. Percy broke away and sat on his bed, running his fingers through his hair. He looked at Annabeth, and his normally smiling eyes looked like shattered sea glass. “It was-“he started, but she cut him off. “I know.” She held out her hand to him, and he took it.   
She pulled him out of the cabin and down the stairs at the end of the hall to the stable. They stood for a moment on the glass bay doors, holding hands and trying to forget all that had happened in the past three weeks. She had almost lost Percy. Gods forbid she ever did lose him. Percy must have been thinking the same thing, because he suddenly turned to face her. “After we defeat Gaea,” he said, “We can live together. You and me. Wherever you want.” Annabeth looked down at the gray, calm ocean below them. “Somewhere by the sea.” He gave her a watery smile. “Someplace with beautiful buildings,” he replied. She stood on tiptoe to kiss him. “As long as we’re together.” The sentence no longer meant their entrance to Tartarus, but the only way to survive. She gently tugged Percy down to sit next to her, and he put his arms around her. As she leaned into him, he said, “Maybe this will be our thing.” Annabeth smiled wryly. “You mean trying to ignore the fact that we’re sitting on bomber doors that might open at any moment?” He kissed the top of her head and replied, “Exactly.” The couple sat in silence, just like they had such a long time ago, until they fell asleep. 

As long as they were together, the nightmares and memories were kept at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I just realized that this is like, one paragraph. Damn the Archive formatting! Oh well.


	3. Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings of Hades are the best, aren't they?

Hazel quickly changed into a Camp Jupiter t-shirt and shorts. She ran up the steps to the helm before it strayed too much off course, doing exactly what Leo had taught her a few days earlier, right after she had learned that with a bit of magic, she could fix her seasickness. She couldn’t be sure, but Hazel thought that Leo had been off his game lately. He joked far less, and almost always forgot something- like the sonar detector, for instance, she thought as she reached to turn it on. What was wrong with that boy? Ever since Malta, he had been much quieter and almost…gloomy. On the plus side, he was finished with the admiring gazes and flirting. All of these things suggested-Hazel was almost positive- that Leo had met a girl while he was…wherever he landed. And Nico…Nico was a different matter altogether. She honestly had no clue what had happened on his and Jason’s adventure in Split, but she had noticed a shift in their relationship immediately afterwards. Hazel was hoping sooner or later Nico would tell her, but she wasn’t optimistic. He wasn’t the most communicative of people. So she was surprised when he showed up on deck about three hours later. “Can’t sleep?” she asked, already knowing the answer. “Not usually,” he replied. “Here, let me.” And he promptly took the wheel of the ship for her, making Hazel even more surprised and confused when he said, “I have something to tell you.” Warily, she said, “Okay…” He took a deep breath, his eyes firmly fixed ahead of him, and started, “When Jason and I were in Split, we had to get past Cupid.”

And he told her everything.

Initially, Hazel was shocked. But slowly, the pieces clicked into place. The way Nico looked at Percy and Annabeth, the way he avoided as much contact with either of them as was possible. She looked up to find Nico staring at her anxiously. She sighed and hugged him tightly. “Nico…” she started, not sure what to say. What do you say when someone tells you about their unrequited love? She thought. He looked down, and when he spoke, his voice shook. “I know that you probably don’t want to talk to me any-“  
“Nico, no!” She said angrily. She tilted his chin up with her finger and gave him a disbelieving smile. “Would it kill you to think that people cared about you, no matter what you said or did?” she said gently. His lip trembled, and Hazel pulled him into another hug. She felt his shoulders shaking. “I’m glad that you told me,” she said. “I wanted to know the real Nico, and I’m happy that now I will.” She stepped back a bit and ran her fingers through his greasy hair, taking in his pallor, the tear marks on his face, the ever-present shadows under his eyes. “You need sleep,” she remarked. “I wish I could get some,” he answered. “I’ll get Jason to take over,” she said. “I need to talk to you, too. Meet me in my cabin.” He went below deck, and Hazel followed him, stopping briefly to knock on Jason’s door. When he opened it, rubbing his eyes, she got straight to the point. “Nico just told me.” Jason’s eyes got wide, and he said, “Oh. Cool,” which summed up the situation very inadequately. “So…will you take the helm for a while, please?” she finished. “Oh, yeah,” he said more coherently. “Of course.” She smiled at him. “Thanks.”   
“No problem.” Hazel paused in front of her door. She had to gather her courage – talking about the visions she had seen would be hard. But this was important; their whole plan could end up ruined, and Nico was the only person she could trust for an unbiased opinion.   
Hazel didn’t think she could stand losing another Valdez to Gaea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, written before Blood Of Olympus. A scene like this is more what I was looking for from Uncle Rick (although of course better written, ha ha).


End file.
